


I wanna be yours

by blindingx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Flags, Gishwesh, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindingx/pseuds/blindingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era stato facile, ci aveva speso un paio di notti ad ammettere che avrebbe voluto spingere Misha contro il muro e baciarlo.<br/>E non solo. Tuttavia, anche se in parte ciò lo terrorizzava, aveva bisogno di capire Misha a che gioco stesse giocando.<br/>{One Shot || Cockles || rating rosso||</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be yours

  
_"Wanna be yours"_

 

  
****_♪Secrets I have held in my heart_  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours ♪

 

 

 

 

 

 

I pomeriggi erano raramente noiosi in compagnia di Misha Collins. Jensen ne aveva avuto prova dopo pochissimo tempo, dal momento in cui il suo collega mise piede per la prima volta sul set. Non aveva importanza il dove o il quando. Il set o un ristorante, un'intervista o una chiacchierata al cellulare. Qualsiasi cosa Misha la rendeva piacevole. In quel momento i due erano stesi sui due divani della "sala relax" che si trovava negli studi a Vancouver. Non facevano nulla di grandioso.  
Jensen chiudeva gli occhi per qualche minuto per riposarli- quei giorni di riprese lo avevano stremato- ma nel momento in cui li riapriva li sentiva più  
assonnati e pesanti di prima. Misha era sul divano di fronte a lui, sdraiato sui cuscini morbidi e beige. Nella mano sinistra aveva un quadernino e con la destra teneva un pennarello blu. Ogni tanto pressava il tappo contro le labbra, poi finiva sempre col mordicchiarlo. Era stranamente concentrato, cosa che non poteva passare inosservata al biondo. Non era sicuro di aver visto in altre occasioni quell'espressione seria sul suo volto. Lo fissò per qualche minuto senza che il moro se ne accorgesse, troppo impegnato a mordicchiare il pennarello. Jensen non spostò via lo sguardo, stranamente non più assonnato. Misha continuava a prendere appunti. Cancellava qualcosa, la riscriveva e la cancellava di nuovo. Faceva svolazzare spazientito il quaderno blu. Sembrava sfogliare i fogli sottili solo per ascoltarne il suono cartaceo. Jensen non poté far a meno- e non era sicuro del motivo- di osservare il modo in cui le dita accarezzavano la carta. Misha faceva roteare il pennarello tra le dita, poi lo faceva urtare contro l'anello d'argento ogni tanto. Jensen iniziò a chiedersi cosa tenesse Misha così stranamente impegnato dal momento che così concentrato l'aveva visto raramente. Continuava a fissargli le mani con un'espressione distratta. Erano lunghe e chiare. Quando una si stringeva attorno al pennarello diventava sfumata di rosa come il colore delle sue labbra. Il quadernino si chiuse e Misha ne accarezzò la copertina lucida. Jensen notò anche quello, ma non si accorse di come Misha adesso stava guardando lui. Il moro inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Jensen?» agitò una mano attirando l'attenzione del compagno. Jensen si sentì improvvisamente in imbarazzo, come un bambino beccato a rubare caramelle dalla dispensa. Il biondo si schiarì la voce, con gli occhi che guardavano ovunque tranne davanti a lui.  
Si mise a sedere di scatto dondolandosi con la schiena e sfregando le mani.  
«Si scusa» finse un improbabile colpo di tosse «dormivo ad occhi aperti, sai, cose del genere»   
«Capisco»  
«E tu? Cosa stai facendo?» chiese cercando di non sembrare troppo interessato «Sembravi molto preso»  
«Ah si? E tu cosa ne sai? Avevi detto che dormivi» sulle labbra carnose comparve un sorriso tra il malizioso e il meravigliato «Ackles, mi spii?»  
«Cosa? No» il biondo gli puntò un dito contro «Non ti stavo spiando ti ho solo visto perché  ho aperto per un po' gli occhi e basta»  
Misha si alzò di scatto, fece un paio di passi e si tuffò sul cuscino affianco a Jensen.  
«Ammettilo, mi stavi spiando» insistette «se lo ammetti ti dirò cosa stavo facendo»  
«Non ti stavo spiando Mish, sul serio»  
«Stavo cercando idee per la Gishwesh di quest'anno»  
«Ma io ho detto che non ti stavo spian»  
«Lo so e basta, non c'è bisogno che tu lo ammetta, so che mi adori»  
Jensen rimase a bocca spalancate incapace di dare altre spiegazioni. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire per quale dannata ragione doveva per forza  
dare una spiegazione, non aveva spiato Misha e, soprattutto, anche se lo avesse fatto dov'era il problema? Perché diamine farsi tanti problemi?  
Sentì il nodo alla gola sciogliersi quando Misha, osservando il suo volto ormai di pietra e sudore, scoppiò in una sonora risata.  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, continuando a ridere.  
«Hai la sindrome di Castiel oggi, zero umorismo?» lo vide alzarsi di nuovo e girare a passi lenti intorno al divano.  
Jensen tentò di seguirlo con lo sguardo.  
«Comunque tra gli item vorrei inserire qualcosa che abbia a che fare con la questione della Russa e dell'Ucraina, capisci cosa intendo?»  
«No»   
«Almeno sei onesto»   
«Coglione» l'apostrofò, alzandosi a sua volte e poggiandosi sul bracciolo alla meglio «ho capito cosa intendi, ma la mia fantasia è pari a zero»  
Misha annuì mugugnando, tamburellandosi il mento con il pennarello martoriato precedentemente dai suoi morsi. Tra un passetto e l'altro si posizionò a qualche centimetro di distanza dal naso di Jensen, che indietreggiò appena con la testa. Misha sembrò non notarlo.  
«Serve qualcosa di semplice ma d'effetto. Qualcosa di classico... »  
Le labbra di Misha si arricciarono proprio davanti a lui.  
«Un bacio»   
Non realizzò subito quello che aveva detto, ne capì come e perché avesse dato una cosa del genere. Un attimo prima del panico però Misha spalancò gli occhi e gli afferrò le spalle.  
«Un bacio, esatto! Un bacio tra due persone avvolte nella bandiera della Russia e in quella dell'Ucraina. Semplice da fare e carino»  
Jensen annuì confuso mentre Misha scrisse tutto rapidamente sul suo quaderno.  
«Era proprio, ehm si» si schiarì la voce con il viso accigliato «proprio quello che intendevo»  
«Già» gli occhi azzurri si alzarono e incontrarono i suoi. Il sorriso incastonato tra le labbra carnose di Misha,quella smorfia maliziosa, fece deglutire a malapena Jensen.  
Era diventato tutto strano, Misha sopratutto. Se ne stava lì senza dire una parola con quella dannata espressione.  
Si chiese se anche lui gli stesse squadrando ogni angolo del suo viso. Lo stava ammettendo e non era neanche troppo sconvolto dalla cosa.  
Lo stava realizzando. Era attratto da Misha e dalle sue stupide labbra e il suo maledetto sorrisino.  Era attratto da Misha, in quel momento più che mai. Misha gli accarezzò il braccio, lentamente, dal basso. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla. Sentiva le gambe sempre più deboli e un peso sul ventre. Se un fosse stato più coraggioso, un giorno lontano, avrebbe ammesso che sentiva qualcosa anche nelle sue mutande.  
«Mi hai dato un ottima idea Ackles, troverò un modo per ringraziarti»  
Non ebbe tempo di replicare che Misha aveva già chiuso la porta dietro le sua spalle.

 

 

 

 

Una settimana dopo erano tornati sul set.   
Ovviamente il pensiero di quel pomeriggio non l'aveva lasciato in pace neanche per un secondo. Non poteva farne a meno.  
Non vedeva Misha da allora. Fino ad allora non avevano neanche girato una scena assieme, ma, quel giorno però Misha era sul set.  
Doveva girare un paio di scene da solo e Jensen non sapeva come comportarsi quando l'avrebbe incontrato. Sapeva di non essersi impressionato, conosceva Misha molto bene.  
Stare in silenzio per tutto quel tempo non era affatto da lui, e quel sorrisetto non glielo aveva mai visto.  
Insomma, lui era stato onesto con sé. Non era stato facile, ci aveva speso un paio di notti ad ammettere che avrebbe voluto spingere Misha contro il muro e baciarlo. E non solo. Tuttavia, anche se in parte ciò lo terrorizzava, aveva bisogno di capire Misha a che gioco stesse giocando.

Dopo una mattinata intera passata a girare finalmente era arrivata la sua pausa.  
Si avviò rapidamente verso la sala relax. Con la mente dormicchiva già beatamente sul divano. Entrò in fretta e si tuffò letteralmente tra i cuscini, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Chiuse gli occhi ma pochi secondo dopo qualcuno entrò nella stanza. Sentì il rumore della chiave chiudere la serratura.  
Stava già per imprecare contro chiunque stesse disturbando la sua pennichella quando, aperti gli occhi, si ritrovò Misha nella stanza.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» non sapeva neanche come dovesse suonare quella domanda. Sorpresa? Arrabbiata? Felice?  
«Devo ricambiare il favore e ho trovato come» disse senza guardarlo, cercando qualcosa nella sua borsa.  
Jensen pensò che probabilmente quello fosse il momento esatto per dire qualcosa. Rimase zitto comunque.  
Misha tirò fuori qualcosa dalla borsa nascondendola dietro le sue spalle.  
«Fammi spazio e chiudi gli occhi»  
«Cosa diavolo»  
«Ho detto fammi spazio e chiudi gli occhi, e fallo in silenzio»  
Avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso immediatamente.   
Si mise a sedere e chiuse gli occhi cercando di rimanere il più calmo possibile.  
E se fosse stato uno scherzo? Probabilmente c'era l'intera crew da qualche parte a filmare tutto. Tutta via il suo buonsenso era andato in vacanza una settimana prima e non aveva affatto intenzione di tornare per quell'ora. Improvvisamente sentì qualcosa coprirgli completamente il viso. Un pezzo di stoffa che gli nascondeva la testa e le spalle. Aprì gli occhi. Il tessuto sintetico russo lasciava filtrare la luce. Vide Misha sorridergli e fare lo stesso con altra stoffa, stavolta di colori diversi. Il moro poi si avvicinò lentamente, fino ad annullare ogni centimetro di distanza che era rimasto.  
«Cosa vuoi fare?» gli chiese dolcemente, ma non aveva bisogno di risposte. Aveva finalmente capito cosa voleva Misha.  
Lasciò che egli sistemasse le bandiere in modo da essere coperti tutti e due con entrambe. Così nemmeno qualche millimetro di tessuto sintetico restava a dividerli.  
«Ti avevo promesso che avrei ricambiato»  
Sentì il pollice di Misha premere prima contro il suo mento, poi contro il labbro inferiore.   
Si chiese se davvero stesse accadendo e se davvero si sentisse così a suo agio.  
«Adoro le tue labbra Jensen. Ci farei qualsiasi cosa»   
«Allora fallo»  
Quando Misha lo baciò trattenne per un attimo il respiro. Si sentiva d'un tratto impacciato. Misha gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò più forte.  
Schiuse automaticamente le labbra. La bocca di Misha era il paradiso. L'impaccio iniziale divenne un ricordo.   
Spinse Misha verso lo schienale, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Lo tirò a sé col colletto della camicia blu e lo baciò di nuovo.  
Poteva finalmente succhiare quelle labbra carnose.  
Quando lo fece un gemito si spezzò nella gola di Misha, cosa che fece andare Jensen ancora più su di giri. Sentì entrambe le sue mani infilarsi sotto i jeans e i boxer e palpargli il sedere, cercò di trattenere la voglia di gemergli nell'orecchio ad alta voce. Lo fece quindi sussurrandogli tutto all'orecchio, ogni minimo verso.  Ormai le bandiera erano finite dimenticate sul pavimento. Si fermarono per un attimo, sorrisero complici.  
«Potrei farlo tutto il giorno»  agitò il bacino, scontrando la sua erezione contro quella di Jensen. «Ti piace?»  ghignò prima di affondare le labbra sul suo collo. Continuava a strusciargli contro la sua virilità lentamente. Affondava le mani nel divano per slanciare meglio i fianchi.  
Jensen automaticamente cercò di divaricare il più possibile le cosce  intrappolate nei jeans. Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò di godersi alla meglio quella tortura soffocando i versi sommessi nella gola.  
«Cosa devo...» cercò di parlare, ma Misha continuava a muoversi lentamente contro di lui e la mente ormai era completamente annebbiata   
«Misha cosa devo fare? Voglio essere tuo... sono tuo Mish»   
Non sapeva neanche se lo stesse ascoltando.   
Stavolta l'ennesimo gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra, così come quello dopo. Strinse le spalle di Misha accompagnando e mimando lo stesso movimento col bacino. Aveva il fiato mozzato, avrebbe voluto continuare a sentire quel vuoto nello stomaco e quei brividi ovunque per l'eternità. Sentiva però che doveva fare altro. Non sapeva cosa, il piacere che provava era troppo forte per provare a formulare un pensiero corretto.   
Misha mugugnò e si morse un labbro, continuando a fare il suo lavoro.  
«Abbiamo poco tempo» gli sussurrò, ma Jensen non era sicuro a cosa si riferisse. In un lampo si ritrovò seduto. Misha era di fronte a lui, in ginocchio.  
«Cosa vuoi fare?» gli chiese recuperando fiato. L'altro non disse nulla. Maneggiò abilmente con la sua cintura.  
Poi, lentamente, gli tirò giù boxer e pantaloni.  
«Prima mi hai chiesto cosa dovevi fare»  disse mentre scivolava con le mani sulle sue ginocchia, poi sulle cosce, divaricandole «te lo insegnerò, ma ora...»  
La mano di Misha si strinse attorno al suo membro, cosa che lo fece sobbalzare appena.  
«Ora devi solo guardare Jens» la sua voce era velluto «Guardami e basta»  
La sua bocca lo avvolse completamente. Riusciva a percepirne il calore e si sentiva bene. Le labbra di Misha erano lente, lo facevano impazzire.  
Sperò che non ci fosse nessuno dietro la porta perché non riusciva a trattenersi. E allora al diavolo tutto.   
Affondò entrambe le mani nei capelli neri, spingendo Misha verso di sé.   
«Così, ti prego continua» pregò, mentre continuava a guardarlo. Strinse leggermente i capelli corvini tra le dita. I suoi lamenti lascivi rimbombavano nella stanza.  
Misha iniziò a leccare ogni parte della sua erezione, fino alla punta, per poi ricominciare ad usare la bocca.  
Stava per venire, era al culmine, era davvero al limite.  
Una scossa gli percosse le vene e inarcò la schiena, spalancando le labbra.  
Venne nella bocca di Misha. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi, non sapeva se gli avesse dato fastidio. Pensò che avrebbe potuto prestare più attenzione.  
«Mish... scusa io»  
L'altro inarcò il sopracciglio, poi sorrise.  
«Perché ti scusi? A me va bene. Se non mi piacesse non avrei fatto nulla, non credi?»  
Si leccò il liquido biancastro via dalle labbra, cercò poi di pulirsi alla meglio col dorso della mano. Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio. Jensen si rivestì in fretta.  
Misha riprese le bandiere e le rimise in borsa.  
«Devo tornare a casa ora, ci vediamo domani» disse dirigendosi verso la porta.  
«Mish aspetta» farfugliò, mettendosi goffamente le mani in tasca «Io volevo dirti... volevo davvero dirti che...»  
Lo vide avvicinarsi e lasciargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.  
«Abbiamo tanto tempo Jensen, ed io a casa ho una collezione di bandiere».

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
